


Master Savage

by Belti



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Harem, Hypnotism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belti/pseuds/Belti
Summary: The Light have the Justice League under their control and Vandal Savage wants to have some fun.





	Master Savage

**Author's Note:**

> Based in the final episodes of season 1 of Young Justice.

It had been a couple of minutes since he passed through the Boom Tunnel that led him to the Watchtower, the base in space of the Justice League. The sight of all his enemies kneeling in front of him was really satisfying. The starro fragments worked really well and no one, not even Martian Manhunter could resist the strong mind control power. Soon the Light's plans would start coming to fruition. Yes, Red Arrow was able to escape once he woke up from the trance, but they could easily deploy the mind controlled heroes to hunt him down, despite he succeed in his mission to infiltrate the Justice League, the archer still had some uses.

Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Hawkwoman, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom and Doctor Fate left to follow the orders and mission of the other members of the Light, Savage stayed in the Watchtower with the remaining members of the Justice League. Seeing the strongest men of the planet kneeling and with a submissive attitude towards him was something thrilling. They would obey all his orders without question no matter what. It made him feel really powerful. Their lives and fates were in his hand. 

The immortal conqueror rubbed his sideburns pleased as he remembered old times, and a smile came to his mind. There was enough time to have some fun and pleasure himself with a full group of mighty heroes. -Everybody, follow me-ordered with confidence Savage.

All the remaining men of the Justice League stood up, blank expressions of their faces as they started to follow their master to the briefing room. -Start unmasking-ordered as he turned towards them. They learned long time ago almost all of their secret identities. It wasn't that hard and the Light could have easily get rid of all of them, but they were still needed alive. The Justice League members were part of their future and most important plans. So it wasn't that much secret that Green Arrow was Oliver Queen, or Barry Allen was the Flash. Soon all the men with masks and cowls obeyed without hesitation revealing their faces. 

Vandal smiled pleased as even the world's greatest detective revealed his entranced face. -From now on, when I'll give you an order, you'll say, yes Master Savage, is that clear?-asked the immortal.

-Yes, Master Savage-answered all of them with robotic voices.

-Excellent-said with a nod of approval the member of the Light. -Now start to undress-ordered Vandal.

-Yes, Master Savage-replied the heroes as they started to obey, removing their super hero costumes without hesitation.

In question of minutes all the mighty heroes stood naked showing their muscular bodies and big lenghts. Despite being a martian, Manhunter had genitalia similar to the ones of a human male. Vandal licked his lips as he saw the huge buffet in front of him.

-Start taking deep breaths. With each breath you take you'll feel arousal and horniness around your bodies, your dicks will get harder, but you wont be able to touch yourselves-explained Vandal Savage with a wicked smile.

-Yes, Master Savage-said all the men. Soon they started to take deep breaths, Vandal could see how their stomach filled with air before they released. After some seconds passed, their faces blushed softly, groans filled the room and their dicks started to come to life, getting soon hard.

Minutes passed and the groans turned into moans. Stewart, Green Arrow, Flash and Atoms were practically shivering of pleasure as "mmms" and "ohs" came from their mouths. Superman, Aquaman and Jordan were moving their hips back and forwards as they were moaning. Batman, Manhunter and Hawkman closed their eyes and panted heavily. As ordered none of the touched themselves, although some of them were starting to leak.

Vandal touched himself slowly as he saw how his enemies were becoming aroused messes, he loved the sight of these men under his control and a thrill of pleasure ran through his spine everytime they called him master. Yes, it was his role and they were his slaves.

-Alright that's enough-ordered the conqueror with some reluctance as he wanted to have some fun too.

-Yes...Master...Savage...-slurred the eight men lost in pleasure. They were still panting but stood there awaiting the orders of their master.

-Superman...Batman...come here...-ordered Vandal.

-Yes, Master Savage-said the two men as they approached Vandal and stood in front of him. 

-Start undressing me-ordered Savage as he extended his arms.

-Yes, Master Savage-answered the two heroes and soon started with the task without hesitation. Vandal enjoyed the feeling of the two burly men removing his clothes and feeling his muscles with their strong hands, he allowed himself to get naked, showing his full hard on in front of the entranced heroes.

-Enjoy what you see, enjoy the body of your master. From now on I'll be the object of your desire. You will do anything I order you in order to be able to please my body, to be filled by my cock-started to explain the conqueror. As he spoke, eight pair of eyes looked at Vandal Savage's naked body with desire and lust as the orders entered their minds. -So, are you ready to please your master in every way possible?-asked the immortal.

-Yes, Master Savage-ordered the eight men with lust in their voices, willing to follow all his commands.

Vandal Savage smiled pleased. -Excellent. Let the fun begins then-

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will have smut. I'm open to kink and roleplay ideas. Feel free to comment what you would like to see to do to these hypnotized heroes ;)


End file.
